The Rise of a New King
by SweetVenomCandie
Summary: A prophesy that have been foretold is coming to pass. Koenma has to make a decision to fight against his own father and protect Ningenkai or back down and let the world fall into chaos. Kagome has to stick it out without her family for another battle this time one for the sake of her time. But what's in store for her along the way? Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

Higurashi Shrine.

The shrine that was infamously known for its two landmarks and its legend was now only a reminder of a life that the young ex-time traveler once had. The house that she once lived in still stood in perfect shape as always but it wasn't the same. No one lived in it anymore or had lived in it ever since she came back a year ago. The Shikon no Tama made sure of that when she had finally made a pure wish that would end everyone's pain and suffering, except for hers. As the guardian of the Shikon no Tama it was her duty to sacrifice anything for the sake of the jewel. But she hadn't expected for the jewel to take away the one thing that she treasured the most.

_Her happiness_

Kagome had treasured her happiness the most and she treasured that feeling through her family. In return for granting the one wish that would make the jewel disappear for good, she had lost two families. The well had closed up for good, trapping her in her demon-less time forbidding her from going back into the past to see her friends. Not too long after that on her graduation day her family was in a fatal car accident. All of them had died on impact. Midoriko had told her that she would suffer but she had never told her that the suffering would be this unbearable.

Sighing to herself, Kagome wondered why she now stood on the grounds of her shrine again. The memories were still fresh and this place would only bring them up and make her even more depressed. But she had to do it, she had to face the truth and accept it. This was her life now after all. As she walked up to the front door of her house, she fiddled with the key before unlocking the door. Hesitating for a moment, she held her breath for a moment.

"_Come on, you can do this. Be strong." _Opening it up wide enough for her to see inside, Kagome stood at the entrance taking in everything. Closing the door from behind her, she walked around the house observing it. Everything had remained the same way as her mother had left it. Dust had begun to gather and stick unto the furniture but it wasn't anything that couldn't be removed. Deeply inhaling the air, Kagome's eyes instantly filled to the brim with tears as she could smell the different scents that consisted of her family. Her mother's light perfume, her brother's fresh spring scent, and even her grandfather's old cologne still lingered on in the air. Those scents are what made the place feel like home. Those were the people that made the house feel like home.

Moving up the stairs, Kagome didn't dare explore into her family's room. Instead she instantly went to her room. Everything was just how she left it; things were still strewn about from when she had broken down from the news, the door was still left wide open the exact same way. Her eyes scanned the ground for anything important and when her gaze fell upon the broken frame, she kneeled down to pick it up. It was the first picture ever taken of her and Inuyasha together. She remembered how he was so skeptical of the small thing. Holding it to her chest, she broke down once more.

"Why did everything have to turn out this way?" she asked to no one in particular. Her body shook as she cried, the emotions taking control over her as she released her anguish. It was like just yesterday that the well had closed and her family was lost to her. Time had done nothing to heal the big wound in her heart and she didn't believe that anything would heal her or help her to move on.

* * *

In Spirit World, Koenma sat at his desk looking through a file vigorously. Something was not adding up in his eyes and his father was not very pleased with it slipping from under his nose. Searching through the file again, he slammed his little fist down on the desk and frowned. "Damn it!"

"Whoa there! What's got your diapers in a bunch?"

Snapping his head towards where he heard the voice, he sat back down in his chair not even realizing he stood up at all. Groaning he looked over to where his Spirit Team stood now and glanced over at Botan who just arrived with them.

"Urameshi there is no time for your games. Something serious is happening."

He watched as Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at him with a serious look on his face. The tone in his voice probably indicated to him that something serious was going on. Coughing to clear his throat, he looked over at Kurama and Hiei.

"Kurama, Hiei, do you two know the legend of the Shikon No Tama?"

Hiei silently snorted, "Only a fool would not know of the legend of the Shikon No Tama. And those who knew about it and still went after it were even more foolish."

Koenma fidgeted with the button on his table before pulling up a picture of a young woman on the screen for them to see. "Higurashi, Kagome. Ex Guardian of the Shikon no Tama and now the jewel herself, we had her life planned to a tee but something went wrong. The Shikon No Tama didn't "disappear" like everyone thought it would. Instead it melted inside her making her the eternal guardian of it."

"Isn't that a good thing? Instead of worrying about losing the jewel itself it decided to make her the jewel?" asked Yusuke as he looked up at her picture. _"She's not an eye sore that's for sure." _

Koenma shook his head vigorously before replying. "No! It is not! She is the time traveling miko that traveled five hundred years into the past to defeat the all-powerful Naraku. But now that the fight is over in that time period another one is starting here."

'Botan, who was busy looking for something in the next room, slammed down a file on Koenma's desk and quickly opened it up. "I found this file sir and from the looks of it, things are not looking good."

Koenma opened it up and twitched as he read through it. Looking up at his team, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"Koenma please tell us what is going on." stated Kurama as he looked at him in curiosity. "We can't help if you don't tell us straight what's going on."

"My father…he is starting a war."

Everyone in the room froze as they looked at Koenma.

"Why the hell is he starting one?" asked Yusuke as his facial expression turned into a more serious one.

Botan pressed the button on the table and brought up multiple enemies that they have defeated and also ones that they haven't seen before.

"It's all a part of the prophesy that Koenma's mother foretold years ago when she conceived Koenma. Enma has officially decided to get rid of the Ningenkai and combine it with Makai."

Kurama fisted his hands at his sides, "But if King Enma combines the two worlds, there won't be any chance of survival for the humans! The ones that are spiritually aware may have a chance but not someone that is just average."

Koenma sighed and transformed into his teenage form, "This is why we have to get her on our side." He clicked over to another picture of Kagome Higurashi. "She has many powerful allies in the Makai. One being the Lord of the Western Lands. But because of the state she is in due to a sacrifice she made that helped create the Makai, she doesn't know that some of her friends are alive."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! A human girl helped create the Makai?" asked Kuwabara, dumbfounded at the little bit of information.

"Yes. But like I said she doesn't know of the events that happened after she was thrown back in this time." Koenma stated as he walked past them to create a portal right behind the group. Hiei was quiet all the while taking in the information. He glanced at the picture of the girl briefly before turning around sharply, following behind Koenma into the portal with the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of a King

Chapter 2

After much tears and strong will power, Kagome had managed to clean up the house. She had placed everything away neatly in each room and of course Souta's room was the most messiest. She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw a small picture of her on his study desk amongst the junk that was on there. Even though they sometimes got on each other's nerve they still loved each other. And that would always remain the same. She had to remind herself of that. Once everything was done, Kagome sighed and went straight to the kitchen to make some tea. Sighing and moving towards the couch she slid down against the soft cushions as she lazily turned on the tv with the remote control.

Before she could fully relax against the couch and find a sappy movie to watch on tv, she heard the bell ring. She really hoped it wasn't anyone by to check on her. Sighing once again, she got up and answered the door.

"Hello may I help...you?"

Kagome's voice trailed off towards the end as she looked at the group that stood in front of her.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

Kagome gave a nod of her head as she watched them warily. "Yes and you are?" she asked observing the others behind him.

"My name is Koenma I am the prince of the Spirit Realm. Behind me are my spirit detectives. May we have a talk with you?"

Kagome opened the door wider ushering then to come in before closing the door behind them. She offered them a seat around the coffee table and offered them tea before seating herself down before them.

"So Prince Koenma, what is it that brings you and your detectives here?" Kagome asked politely as she sipped on her tea.

Koenma frowned and crossed his legs as he folded his hands. "Please just call me Koenma."

Clearing his throat he continued. " I am here to discuss your importance in helping me and my team protect this realm."

Kagome sighed and folded her hands on top of her lap. She looked over the guys seated before her briefly before looking back at Koenma. She laughed in disbelief before she spoke again.

"Not to disappoint you Prin-" she stopped and corrected herself, "...Koenma. But I lost my powers when the well decided to close up. I can't be of any importance to you and your detectives."

Before Koenma could even speak and reveal to her the reason to why she felt that way, Hiei spoke for him.

"Baka onna. Once born with a gift it doesn't just "disappear" ". Hiei spoke sharply as he stared at the girl.

"Hey shortie that's no way to talk to a lady!" shouted out Kuwabara as he got up only to be dragged back down into his seat by Yusuke.

"Sit your ass down, Kuwabara." he grounded out, as he gave him a pointed look. Kuwabara grumbled before taking his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kagome, who ignored the two, knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "But..but I can't use my miko powers! I haven't been able to since I..." she trailed off before looking down at her hands.

Koenma looked at her and reached out gently to rest his on top of hers. "...Since you've come back from the past, I know. I've been watching you. There's a reason why you haven't been able to."

Kagome ran her hands that were trembling through her hair, sighing deeply as she picked up her cup of tea to take a sip out of it. She looked out of the corner of her eyes at the red headed figure that sat quietly next to her drinking his tea. She could only imagine what he was thinking...what _they_ were all thinking of her.

"Can you sense each of us in here? Tell me Kagome, what types of demons are in this living room right now."

Kagome looked at Koenma and then looked around at the four people before her. She knew the one named Kuwabara was a regular human with spiritual powers but she hadn't really focused on the other three. She looked over at each of them and then glanced at Koenma before sighing. Koenma sensing that she was doubting herself, pointed to one of his detectives.

"Yusuke Urameshi." he stated simply as he looked at him and then to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the male sitting next to Kuwabara and it was like something in took control and instantly before she could even comprehend it herself, she began to speak.

"He's not quite demon yet….By his aura its one familiar to the Mazuko."

Koenma smiled as his detectives were suddenly alert and watching her. Pointing to another one of his members, he spoke again. "Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama."

Kagome looked over to the person next to her and she observed him, smiling weakly as she felt something familiar for once that reminded her of her past.

"You're a fox avatar."

Kurama gave a nod of his head and continued to watch her, the more she opened up the more he became interested in her. What type of life did she live and just how powerful was she?

"Lastly, Hiei Jaganashi." Koenma smirked a bit and watched Kagome seeing if this would be tricky for her to get but he definitely was not surprised when she gave an answer.

"Fire and Ice demon…" she spoke. Tilting her head to the side a bit, she continued to observe him and glanced down at his arm before she looked over at Koenma.

"Your answers were all correct. Now Hiei, I want you to attack her."

Kagome froze in her spot and looked at Koenma in disbelief. His detectives as well except for Hiei all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" shouted Yusuke as he abruptly stood up, Kuwabara standing right next to him.

"Yeah. How can you ask a man to hit a girl?" Kuwabara shouted as he was ready to jump in front of Kagome.

Kurama held out his arm and looked at Koenma. "I'm also interested in what would happen as well."

Hiei who sat down quietly with a smirk on his face all of a sudden disappeared. Kagome, whose hairs on the back of her neck stood up prayed that she would get back the use of her full powers. Looking around nervously, she felt something come from behind her and she instantly jumped off the couch. Now standing behind the couch, Kagome watched as Hiei frowned where he stood now, opposite of her before disappearing again.

This time he attacked from behind her and she instinctively held her hand out as it glowed, before he could even move to attack, he was pushed back as a bright pink light engulfed the front of him. Landing against a wall, everyone watched as there was a hole right in his stomach.

"Whoa! Remind me not to try to attack her." commented Yusuke as he looked at her and then to Hiei.

Kagome ran over to Hiei, freaking out a bit because she hadn't meant to do much damage to him. "I'm…I'm so sorry." stuttered out as she placed her hand over his stomach. Hiei wanted to attack her again for embarrassing him but he silently "hned" and allowed her to heal his wound.

"I attacked you. There is no reason to apologize for defending yourself." he spoke coldly.

Koenma walked over to them and kneeled down before them. Looking at Hiei then to Kagome he placed a hand on her back.

"Your powers never truly left you. Because there was no reason for it to the lack of demons in this time, it laid dormant again just like it did before you found out about the well."

She looked over to him and the others behind him. Kuwabara's mouth was gaping open while Kurama had an eyebrow raised at her as well as Yusuke. Turning her attention back to Koenma, a determination inside of her that she hadn't felt in a while brought her back to herself.

"So, what is it you need help with?"

**I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed m**y **first story and read it. :) Your words really do encourage me to continue with it and I will try not to disappoint you guys. As for pairings I did have someone (Jessiemaebay) mention that I should make this a Hiei x Kagome. But I want to see what you all think and give me a pairing you guys want to see. :3 1 vote so far for H x k. ****  
**


End file.
